Peter Pan and the Lost Girl
by fly-away-with-us
Summary: Wendy Darling never wanted to be a proper lady. Most girls wanted to be the damsel in distress, but she always wanted to be a hero. What happens when she finally meets the one flying boy that will finally let her help? Find out in Peter Pan and the Lost Girl. Please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1- Wendy Darling

_**Peter Pan and the Lost Girl**_

 _Chapter One_

Wendy Darling

 _Wendy Darling flew over the city of London, laughing as the wind rushed in her face and tugged at her blue nightgown. Quickly she soared passing the tall buildings and apartment homes. She looked down and saw Nana barking up at her as she flew above their own home. She saw John and Michael laughing through her bedroom window and her parents sitting and talking quietly in the foyer. She suddenly felt a sharp pang in her heart and just wanted to go back home and speak to them. She tried flying towards them, but felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see what was stopping her and ended up looking straight into the warm and bright eyes of a flying boy. He had tousled_ _auburn hair and his eyes were a pale green. He was dressed oddly for an average London citizen, and he even had a dagger strapped to his side._

 _Her heart longed to be with John and Michael, but she couldn't look away from this beautiful stranger. There was something about the look in his eyes that made her heart stop, that made her crave more of that feeling. She saw his gaze flicker to her lips and all thoughts of John and Michael went away. She heard her heart beating loudly and wondered if he could hear it too. Slowly he started to lean in, his eyes closed, and she mimicked this action. And right when his lips grazed hers in the slightest bit,_ she woke up.

"Wendy, honey. It's time for you to wake up." Mrs. Darling said softly. "I'm sorry but you have lessons today and I can't let you sleep in."

Wendy groaned, upset that her mother had stopped her from kissing the flying boy. "I don't want to." It was bad enough that her mom had woken her up from a lovely dream, but now she had to go to her piano lessons.

She had to admit that she was rather good at piano, but she never liked it. She never fancied the idea of being a proper lady, because, in her opinion, they were rather dull. She had always been fascinated with adventure and mystery, and it seemed that a _proper lady_ never had much time for that.

"I won't ask you again. Get up," Mrs. Darling said sternly. Wendy didn't move. She responded to Wendy's reaction saying, "Fine. Madame Serevônté can wake you up."

That got Wendy moving.

Madame Serevônté was the meanest, most foul creature there was. She just so happened to be Wendy's piano instructor also. Whenever Wendy would play a wrong note, Madame would yell at her and threaten to take away the piano lessons. Of course, that wouldn't bother Wendy, seeing as though she hated piano, but she didn't want to make her mother upset. After all, she was the one that wanted Wendy to do piano. Mrs. Darling always wanted to do piano, but never could because of her family's money situation. Because of that, she definitely didn't want Wendy to miss out on what she did. But Wendy wasn't angry or at all upset with her mother about it. She was glad that her doing piano made her mum happy, but she just wished that she could enjoy it too.

Wendy pulled herself out of bed and pulled on a white dress with her usual baby blue bow and went around the room looking for John and Michael, her two brothers, but she couldn't find them anywhere. She gave up on looking for them and headed straight for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and couldn't help but touch her lips. The feeling of his soft, pink lips still lingered on hers, and she found herself wanting more of it. Wanting more than ever to meet this peculiar stranger. But, she knew he wasn't a stranger, because although she had never met him before, that dream had her feeling as though she had spent her whole life with him. She looked at herself and suddenly felt very self-conscious. She found herself wondering more than once, _Is this how he saw me?_

Wendy quickly cleared her head of those thoughts. She forced herself to not think of his soft lips, or his beautiful pale green eyes. Right now, it was time for piano.

Wendy ran downstairs only to see Mrs. Darling talking to Madame Serevônté. _Oh no,_ she thought. _I'm late._

 ** _774 words_**

 ** _Hey guys! It's Manu. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I think you are going to be seeing a lot more of me :)(:_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _fly-away-with-us_**


	2. Chapter 2- Wendy Darling

**_Peter Pan and the Lost Girl_**

 _Chapter Two_

Wendy Darling

Wendy Darling knew her fate. She was going to die. She knew that if the "play at tempo!"s and "don't stumble!"s didn't kill her, she would kill herself.

She couldn't stand Madame Serevônté's piano lessons on a normal day, so she knew that she definitely could not stand her on a day where she was late _and_ distracted. No matter how hard Wendy tried, she couldn't get the boy out of her head. She couldn't make the way he looked at her or the way his lips grazed her disappear from her mind. But worst of all, she couldn't force out the thought that maybe that boy really _did_ exist. After all, she knew that her brain couldn't just make up a person.

But not only did the boy enchant her, he also scared her.

She was scared at how fast he got her heart to beat, at how he looked at her with desperation, and at how he even thought to have a dagger.

But of course, Wendy was excited by all that. She had always craved adventure and this time was no different. He seemed like the type of boy that would let her go on an adventure with him. Then again, she didn't _really_ know him.

"No, no, no! J'arrete! Je ne peux pas! No more, I quit!" Madame Serevônté yelled.

Mrs. Darling ran up to Madame from her own little corner and spoke desperately, "No, please. I'm sorry. Today she is just distracted. Please give her another chance!" But Madame Serevônté just stuck up her nose.

Madame replied curtly, "Elle ne peut pas jouer au piano. I can't teach someone who cannot learn. She is no good."

Although Wendy never really liked to play piano, those words really stung. She had always thought that she was at least a little bit good, and having Madame say that she couldn't learn or play, really tainted her ego. Madame Serevônté walked out the door angrily, muttering in french about how Wendy was a stubborn mule that couldn't learn. As soon as the door closed, Mrs. Darling turned to Wendy, tears in her eyes. "Look at what you have done," she said angrily. "Go to your room this instant."

Wendy shuffled up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed, tears threatening to spill out. What has she done? Now her mother would be angry at her.

Wendy looked out the window to find that the whole time she had been practicing, John and Michael had been outside playing in the mud. Wendy wished with all her heart that she were allowed to do those things, but she knew that her mother would say no. "Ladies don't play in the mud," she'd answer. Well, maybe Wendy didn't _want_ to be a lady. Maybe she wanted to be a little girl forever and never grow up. Yes, that is what she wished.

"I wish I could never grow up," she mumbled to herself, as the first tear fell. She curled up on her bed and cried, the whole while, wishing she would never grow up.

It seemed as though as soon as she closed her eyes, she was pulled into another dream.

 _In this dream, she was flying again, except this time, she was flying over a small island. It_ _didn't look like much from up in the sky, but as she flew closer, she noticed more little details. She saw the mermaids in the lagoon, and beautiful flowers by the waterfall. She looked at all the trees and saw at least one beautiful bird or carving, but looking closely at one particular tree, she couldn't find anything special about it. It was plain. Too plain for this intricate island._

 _She lowered herself slowly onto the ground to take a closer look. As soon as she was about to touch the trunk, she heard a noise coming from behind her. It was similar to the noise a rooster would make, but it was definitely human. She turned around, ready to yell at the maker of that noise when she realized that it was the boy. His back was to her, but she was positive it was him. He had the same_ _tousled auburn hair and green clothing. He yelled to the trees, "Come on out boys! It's just Wendy!"_

 _One by once children started climbing down trees and coming out of bushes until there were six filthy children, all running towards her._

 _Wendy just stood there surprised as the kids all climbed on top of her and hugged her legs._

 _"Wait- who- what?" Wendy stuttered._

 _They were all screaming at her asking if she could tell them a story, and she was getting stressed out._

 _"Wait, quiet. Please just be quiet." She tried getting them to settle down, but they weren't listening to her. She started to get_ _lightheaded and almost fell, but the boy caught her._

 _"Whoa, Wendy. Be careful." He spoke to her and flashed her a smile. That alone was almost enough for her to pass out but she stayed firm. Noticing she was still in the arms of a total stranger, surrounded by a swarm of even more strangers, she got out of his arms and furrowed her eyebrows in_ _confusion._

 _"I'm sorry but, who are you all?" Wendy asked. The stranger looked at her surprised._

 _He replied just as confused. "It's me, Wendy. It's Peter." Just as she was about to_ _answer, Wendy's vision started swimming and she fell right as things turned black._

When she opened her eyes again, she was confused to find herself back in her room, her face crusty with dried tears. She checked the time and realized that it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. She had been convinced that she had been on the island for hours, but only one had passed since the piano incident. Wendy got up and walked to the window seat thinking. There wasn't much on her mind, except for one main question.

 _Who is Peter?_

 _ **1042 words**_

 **Hey guys! So, how are you enjoying the story so far? Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. Or give me suggestions on what to do next because I have no idea hahaha. Anyways, I was thinking about doing Peter's POV for the next chapter to see what he is doing and if he is having these dreams too.**

 **Love you guys and I'll update soon.**

 **fly-away-with-us**


	3. Chapter 3- Peter Pan

**_Peter Pan and the Lost Girl_**

 _Chapter Three_

Peter Pan

Peter Pan was confused. After watching the Lost Boys playing hide and seek for the third time that day, he knew that something was up. Those boys hardly ever actually played real games, let alone played the same game twice in the same _week_.

"ATTEN-TION. Lost Boys fall in." Peter watched one by one as the boys all came out of their hiding places nervously. "What's up with you boys? You don't even like hide and seek."

Slightly spoke up nervously, "I don't know, Pete. We all just have a really bad feeling." He looked around quickly before whispering, "Something's coming. Something huge." All the boys agreed, nodding their heads.

Peter suddenly felt a wave of responsibility wash over him. These were his lost boys, and he was their leader. He had let them down once before, a situation he could never forgive himself for, and he would not let them down. "All right boys, how about we go on an adventure?"

The boys all cheered, for they all enjoyed the adventures Peter had in store for them. The last time they had gone on an adventure, they had found a lost Tinkerbell tangled in a spiderweb with no way to get out. They had saved her and she owed them her life for that.

Peter on the other hand felt nervous. He had gone on plenty of adventures, some even on his own, but this one felt different. He felt the way he did only once before, in a dream of his.

 _He had been soaring above Crocodile Creek when he heard splashes coming from Mermaid Lagoon. Normally Peter would just ignore it and shrug it off as a mermaid splashing the others while laughing, but this time there was a scream._

 _He quickly started to fly towards the sound, hoping that it was just a happy scream, but something in his gut told him otherwise. He soared above high the trees and finally saw the sandy shore of Mermaid Lagoon. He looked around and instantly noticed that there was not a mermaid in sight, which only added to his bad gut feeling, If there weren't any mermaids in sight, they must've pulled someone under. Peter, perfectly sure of his train of thought, dove down into the dark waters and felt for something human._

 _Peter dove down three more times with little hope when he finally grasped a hand. It was warm and soft and almost scared Peter half to death. He felt around even more until he found a head._ _First he felt a plump mouth, then a round nose, and then felt long eyelashes. He went further up until his hand closed on a fist full of tight curls. Certain that he had found the_ _person that cried for help, he dragged her from under her arms, up to the surface. He kept swimming and swimming, but it seemed that the more he swam, the farther the surface was. He was running out of breath quick and he knew that he wouldn't survive another 20 seconds._

 _Suddenly an image filled his head. It was him, floating on the surface, lifeless with the body of the girl still next to him. This image horrified him. He would not let himself drown. The unbeaten Peter Pan, beaten by the Lagoon. A new determination are se and he kicked with all his might. He thought he wasn't going to make it, until his head broke the surface. He shouted in victory before realizing the girl was still underwater. He kicked as fast as he_ _could and finally reached the sand. He turned to look at the girl, but at that moment, he felt the Earth shake under him as a horrifying voice emerged from the ground._

 _"Peter Pan," it said. It kept whispering his name, over and over again, until finally his eyes opened to the world around him._

"Alright boys, to the Lagoon!" Peter heard all the boys groan. They had been to the lagoon countless times before, especially to go on adventures, but they never found anything. He understood their reluctance to go, but he had a feeling something would happen today. Something that had to do with the Lagoon. He knew it was farfetched but something about the dream felt so real, so vivid, that he just couldn't believe that it was a dream. He only wished he could've seen the girl's face. Now don't get him wrong. Peter Pan was a 14 year old boy that never grew up, so he had never even thought of a girl in his entire life. Well, except for a mother. He craved the warm touch of a mother and her story telling and he knew the boys did too. Late at night, when they were supposed to be sleeping, Peter often heard them fantasizing about a mother to call their own one day. He heard their prayers at night, when they thought he was asleep, asking someone to bring them a mother to sing them to sleep or tuck them in. Sometimes he forgot that the Lost Boys were just kids. They had done and seen so much in their lives that he saw them as something else. A grown up, which they were not nor would they ever be.

Peter tried to convince them. He told them, "Who knows? Maybe we'll find something."

They all just stood there for a minute. Fourteen eyes, against two powerful ones.

"We are going to the Lagoon today and that is final. Something is gonna happen. I can feel it. So get your big boy pants on and march!"

Although they didn't want to go, they knew that Peter had made up his mind, and his decision was final. So off they marched to the Lagoon, ready for disappointment.

 ** _992 words_**

 **Heyooo! It's been a while since I last posted and I'm really sorry for that, but who knew school was hard? And plus, I've had drama rehearsal every monday, wednesday, and friday for months until 7 and its been hell., Buuuuttttttt I'm finally done so we're all gucci. I'll try to post more often now that summer is coming up, but i make no promises.**

 **3**

 **fly-away-with-us**


End file.
